


i don't have a title for this but these boys finally get the ending they deserve

by benvoliio



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benvoliio/pseuds/benvoliio
Summary: they're getting married!!!! prompt fill for tycutiovevo on tumblr!! love these boys!!!!!!!





	i don't have a title for this but these boys finally get the ending they deserve

Tybalt cried at the wedding.

Mercutio had to stifle giggles during the vows because he just looked so ridiculous. By the actual pronouncement Tybalt looked as if he’d like to murder the tears that were now rolling silently down his cheeks, and Mercutio could feel his own face flushing with amusement. As it were, both of them could hardly manage to choke out an “I do” when prompted. Their wedding kiss tasted like salt, and from then on Mercutio would feel comforted by the ocean, with a light sea spray instantly bringing him back to this moment.

Tybalt wouldn’t meet anybody’s eyes as they escaped to a small space at the back of the church, where they then sank to the ground and burst into tearful laughter. He sobbed on Mercutio’s shoulder for a solid five minutes, and his breath hitched so much when he tried to speak that he gave himself a terrible case of hiccups. This only made Mercutio laugh harder, of course, and it was several minutes before either of them could pull themselves together.

“Shut _up_!” Tybalt’s voice cracked as he wiped his face on the sleeve of his burgundy dress shirt. “Shut your fucking face, Mercutio, before I– hic– fucking _punch_ you ‘til death do us part’!”

“Okay! Okay!” Mercutio wheezed, “I-it’s just– Your face! You looked so mad!”

Tybalt made a noise somewhere between a mortified wail and a furious shout, but was quickly cut off by a hiccup. His subsequent punch to Mercutio’s arm was met by a grin.

“I really do love you, you know,” Mercutio said softly.

“I love you too, asshole, that’s why I wanted to _marry_  you.”

Mercutio smirked, shifting closer to Tybalt. “Well I guess that dream has finally come true, then, hasn’t it?”

He could see tears shining in Tybalt’s eyes again, so he quickly threw his arms around his husband, soaking in the warmth and the sense of wholeness he knew he would feel for the rest of their lives.


End file.
